How could no one notice?
by BelleBailey
Summary: Ponyboy is sick with a sore throat and no one notices? Will everything go unnoticed to them. sorry suck at summaries. Rated T for language only.
1. Chapter 1: A bug or worse

Ponyboy woke up early that Friday morning for some strange reason. He wasn't usually the first one up, his brothers almost had to drag him out of bed in the morning, but for some unknown reason he was up. Ponyboy sat up shaking his head a little. He had had a weird dream that he swallowed a bug in the middle of the night, which seemed possible it was the middle of September and still warm so the all the window were wide open. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Pony brushed his teeth and gargled trying to get rid of the feeling in the back of his throat, didn't work. Ignoring the discomfort in his throat, he headed down stairs to make breakfast for Darry and Soda. The front door opened and slammed shut quickly.

"Don't slam the door," he voice came out kind of hoarse.

Two-Bit ignored him and turned the TV on to watch Mickey Mouse. At this point, Darry and Soda were wake and coming down for breakfast. Darry stood in the doorway, watching Ponyboy. When Pony looked up he saw Darry giving him a confused look.

"What," he asked his voice sounding a bit better.

"What are you doing up before me?"

Pony just shrugged, he didn't have the answer. He turned to the food and finished what he was doing. Soda came running down, late as always. He grabbed some toast, put the eggs on it and ketchup and another piece of toast and ran out the door without saying a word. Darry just shook his head. Looking down at this watch, Darry noticed his was going to be late.

"Hurry up and finish eating Pony, or you're going to be late. I gotta go now. See ya tonight. Bye Two-Bit."

(Really weird switching to Pony's POV later will get back to normal Pov)

I headed up to the bedroom that me and Soda shared and grabbed my things for school, hoping that Two-Bit was done with Mickey so that he could take me to school because if I had to walk I was definitely going to be late. I stopped in the bathroom to get another drink and felt a slight burning sensation going down with it. I was just thinking that maybe I breathed too much through my mouth in the middle of the night. I just ignored it and headed downstairs.

"Two-Bit, come on, lets get going," I scream immediately regretting it. Damn, did my throat hurt.

On our way out I grabbed a bottle of water. I just need water. Two-Bit started up his car and started driving away but we were missing one person. I looked behind us and saw Johnny running toward the car.

"Two-Bit, Johnny's coming."

He stopped the car and waiting. Johnny jumped in the backseat and tried to catch his breath.

"Sheez Two-Bit, couldn't you wait."

"Not me, Johnny. Ponyboy here was in a hurry."

"I don't like being late. Sorry, man."

Johnny looked down at his watch.

"Shit, my fault, didn't realize I was so late, sorry."

I nodded my head and took a very short nap hoping that the discomfort in my throat would go away soon. Never did, though I don't think it got worse. Lunch was no fun, I tried to eat my food but it was worse then trying to eat breakfast this morning. I had to eat my eggs and toast together just to get it down. I was able to ignore the discomfort by focusing on my studies. After school I had track. I didn't feel like it too much but the coach would kill me if I missed practice for just a little sore throat. I was fine at first but it become more pain for breathe toward the end of practice. I tried to say goodbye to everyone but my voice was too hoarse to make out anything. I just headed home and went straight to working on my homework. Darry called for dinner. I went down and was happy to find out that we were running low on food so we ate the one thing that none of us wanted to eat but at the time, I was thankful for it: soup. I eat a bowl and a half since no one else wanted any. I felt a little better but I didn't know that that feeling was going to be going away so soon.

TBC….

I know short but I'm not sure how long this is going to be. Please review. Their like a high for me. I don't own The outsiders. I hope this isn't too weird. I got the inspiration from life. Right now I'm hoping my sore throat goes away, I thought I swallowed a bug too in the morning. LOL next chapter up soon and if anyone is reading my other story, Changes. Please stay with it. I'm having a little writers block but I'm hoping it's up before thanksgiving. I'm also in college so most of my brain goes to that. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2: Not much but soup

(Please review. I might not finish this I can see people are reading this but I really don't' know what you think without reviews. Please. In the tv series Two-Bit actually has a job. I liked that so Two-Bit has a job in this. He works with Steve and Soda at the DX. He cleans up around there. And the book that Pony is reading in this I just looked up popular books from the 60 and found this. Never read it)

(Pony's POV)

The next morning, I woke up my throat was killing me worse then yesterday. I when downstairs to look for some medicine, but didn't find any or anyone. Of course no one was there. Darry, Soda, Steve, and (amazingly) Two-Bit were at work. Johnny was out with Dally. Dally was headed to a town near by for some reason and Johnny wanted to tag along. I was happy to have the place to myself. I heard the phone ring. I picked up the phone and said hello. That was when I realized my sore throat was worse then what I had originally thought. Nothing came out. The person on the other end was still waiting for someone to talk to but it was nothing important so I hung up the phone. I tried to talk but nothing came out. I went up stairs and started gargling with warm salt water. My throat was starting to hurt even more.

I decided to spend the day doing my homework and resting. Around 5 o'clock Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit came home from work. Soda and Two-Bit said 'hi' and hurried to the fridge to see what they could find. Steve just ignored me. Soda and Steve started up a poker game and Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse. So I got a book off the shelf and began reading it. The phone rang and I just pretended that I was too involved in the book to even hear it. Luckily Darry came home at that time and answered it. I knew Two-Bit, Steve and Soda weren't going to and last time I checked (10 minutes before anyone came home) I still didn't have voice.

It was Johnny and Dally calling to say that they might be gone for a few days. One of Dally's friends is having some kind of problem and he was staying with him for a few days. Dally might not show that he cares for most people but this guy grew up with Dally in New York and was more family to him than his own. Darry asked if he had to pick up Johnny but Johnny said that he rather stay there for awhile, after Dally assured Darry that Johnny wouldn't be in danger, Darry wished them luck and hung up. Darry walked passed me and nodded. He went to go start dinner. I continued to read my book.

"Dinner's ready," Darry yelled.

I was about to tell him some how that I couldn't eat the food and didn't have a voice but luckily dinner tonight was mashed potatoes and chicken, and him and Soda started talking about work and bills. I ate all of the potatoes but just picked at the chicken. I walked out of the kitchen and was heading to my room to finish homework and then go to bed, when Darry called me.

"Pony, you finish your homework?"

I shook my head.

"Is that where you're heading?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay, if you need help, just ask me?"

I laughed inside and turned around.

"By the way Pony. Tomorrow and Monday I work late and Soda works until 8 Sunday and Monday, so you have to feed yourself, but I'll make sure there is something here for you to eat. That is if these three don't eat it all first."

"Darry that hurt!"

"Then stop eating like a horse, Soda."

I walked out of the room silently laughing. I went to my room and finished my homework. I went to bed early. I felt the bed move as Soda came in bed; he put his arm protectively over me. I fell asleep hoping I could at least get rid of this sore throat. I knew that Darry couldn't afford to take me to the doctor and I didn't want him spending money on medicine on something that would go away sooner or later.

The next morning I woke up, wasn't very surprised to find out that I still didn't have my voice back. I wanted to go back to bed but I should clean up the house. I almost didn't want to go downstairs. I know those guys and I know how messy they leave places. I was almost right; there were Pepsi bottles and a beer bottle in the living room. I went to the kitchen at least the dishes from last night were gone but no one seemed to want to do today's dishes. I found a note left on the table from Darry.

Note: Pony,

Sorry about the dishes. We woke up late and had to leave quickly. I have some chores for you.

Dishes

Vacuum

Laundry

Clean the living room

Clean the bathroom

Mop the kitchen

See you tonight little buddy and stat out of trouble. Don't go too far from home, if you do go outside.

Love Darry and Sodapop.

I got started on my chores before anyone would be home. Plus, there was nothing else to do but study and finish reading that book. I finished half of my chores by 1. I stopped and went to see what Darry got me to eat. I had to dig for it, but I found some soup. After lunch I went to finish my chores and got done with them around dinner and had some more soup.

'Wow what an exciting day I'm having,' I thought.

I went up to my room and finished homework and was about half way through my book. I was reading a brand new book that Darry had gotten me for my 15th birthday: In cold blood. I'm still wondering why he would get that for me. It wasn't too bad though. I finished the book around the time Soda should be coming home but of course he brought Steve so they were wresting in the living. I just decided to go the bed. Maybe nice long sleep will help my throat.

TBC…..

I was watching how many people were reading this in just a few hours I was happy to see 23 people. But please some reviews so I know if people actually like this or if I'm screwing up a good idea. But thanks for the hitting the favorite story button and story alert! Made me feel great.


	3. Chapter 3: No puedo hablar

(Pony's POV)

I woke up Monday morning to Soda shaking me. He was staring at me and man, did he look annoyed.

"Come on, Pony! Darry and I have been yelling at you to get up for the past hour. School starts in 30 minutes and Two-Bit is waiting! Get up!"

I felt so groggy. I sat up and quickly headed to take a shower. I tried to see if my voice was back. Nope. I couldn't utter a peep. My throat was so sore. I got out of the shower and found the flashlight in the cabinet under the sink. I stuck out my tongue and pointed the light in my mouth. My throat was red like a sun burn. I tried talking but I just started coughing horribly instead. I quickly got ready for school and headed downstairs. Soda and Darry were already gone and Two-Bit was in front of the TV watching Mickey Mouse. I nudged him, which took him out of his trace and he turned off the TV and followed me outside. I didn't realize until I got to my first period class that not having my voice was going to be a problem. I had Spanish first period and our teacher loves to make us practice speaking the language especially on Monday's since she thinks were going to forget it all over the weekend. I walked into the class. There were only two other people there and the teacher. She turned and walked toward me.

"¡Hola Ponyboy! ¿Còmo estàs?

I took out a sheet of paper.

Estoy mal. No puedo hablar.

"Ponyboy, did you lose you're voice?"

I nodded my head.

"I hope you get better."

I mouth 'thank you' back to her. So I was excused from the speaking part of class for the day. This was nice because I didn't like practicing with the kids in my class. There were only three of us who actually care about this class but we were only allowed to work in pairs so I always got some kid who didn't even bother trying to pronounce the words rights, or just as bad, ignore the assignment all together. Since I'm pretty quite, no one noticed for the rest of the day why I wasn't speaking. At lunch I meet up with Two-Bit and Steve, and went to the DX to get something to eat. When we got there, I grabbed a Pepsi, gave Soda the money and took my book outside and continued reading. Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit were talking to a group of girls who looked older than high school. About twenty minutes later they left and the guys walked over to me.

"Hey, Pone. Anything fun happen in class yet?

I shook my head.

"Is that book any good?"

I nodded my head. So after that Two-Bit and Steve got in the car and started driving away. I was reading my book and almost got left at the DX. Soda was cracking up, he yelled for Two-Bit to stop the car. I ran to catch up with them. By the time I got to the car, I lungs were burning with every breath. Man this cold was doing a dozy on me. Two-Bit laughed.

"You're in trouble Pony if they short run knocked the wind out of you."

I didn't brother telling him that I was sick. Plus I could really tell him or anyone I was sick. I just ignored both his and Steve's laughing and went back to my book. When we got back to school and headed to class without waving goodbye to them. Usually I'm not this cranky but when I'm sick, Darry tells me, I'm hard to live with. Can you blame me? I'm sick. I went to my last 4 classes and headed home. I thanked god that our coach was out of town so we didn't have practice for the rest of the week. I couldn't even run about 100 yards without getting winded. When I got home, I had the whole place to myself. Dally and Johnny were still out of town at Dally's friends house. Two-Bit was at work with Steve and Soda. Darry had just left for work about an hour ago. They needed to get this house done in two days so he wasn't going to be home until it's finished. I headed up to my room and started studying for my math exam on Thursday. I couldn't concentrate for some reason. I thought it was because I was sick so I decided to take a small nap. When I woke up it was dark and decided to eat something and then finish my homework before Darry got home.

Around three hours later, I was on the couch watching TV when Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit came home. I looked up at them and gave a small smiled. Soda walked into the kitchen.

"Aw Steve, Pone's not talking to us. I think he might still be mad at us for almost leaving him at the DX."

"The kid never talks. At least it's quite."

I gave Steve a dirty look and turned back to the TV but Two-Bit already changed it to Mickey Mouse. Soda came back in the room and sat next to me.

"Hey Pony. Tomorrow I'll be done at 4 so you have to eat alone."

I just smiled and nodded my head. Soda turned back to the TV. He didn't turn around until I got up. I started heading up to the room he and I shared, yawning.

"You tired, Pone?"

I nodded.

"Okay. I'll be up later. I am going to wait for Darry to get home."

I gave him a thumbs up and continued up the stairs.

(Soda's POV)

I sat there not really paying attention to the show that was on. I was wondering what was wrong with Ponyboy. I mean he doesn't really talk to anyone, but he would at least vocally answer a question.

"Hey, do you guys know if there is anything wrong with Pony?" 

"Nope," Steve said just staring at the TV.

"I think he's probably mad because we accidentally almost left him at the DX. I wouldn't worry about it Soda. You know he doesn't talk much. I sure he just wasn't in the mood to talk, or maybe just too tired. I'm sure he's fine," answered Two-Bit.

"I hope so."

TBC…

Sorry these are short. I don't own The outsiders. Thank for the reviews. Keep them coming please. It was brought up I need to proofread. I do try. If someone would nice and tell me what I'm getting wrong. I don't mean every mistake but general then I can figure out what I'm missing and correct it. Much appreciated.

Spanish

Hola Ponyboy! ¿Còmo està?- Hello. How are you?

Estoy mal- I'm bad (aka I don't feel good)

No puedo hablar- I can't speak


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Thank you for the reviews! Today-Only-Happens-Once: I'm fixing that Spanish mistake and if my Spanish professor read that I wouldn't hear the end of that and that is bad I mess up something so simple and I'm taking Spanish right now. Thanks!

Ponyboy writing ' '

People speaking " "

(Pony's POV)

I woke up on time, which was good because there was no one in the house. I headed downstairs, wondering where everyone was. I found a note from Darry. He said that Soda and he had to go to work early and that Two-Bit should be here to wake me up for school if I didn't. I looked at the clock, Two-Bit probably would be here in 20 minutes so I decided to go upstairs and get ready. I didn't bother eating breakfast, my throat was still sore, I couldn't breathe through my nose, I felt a little light headed and I wasn't really hungry. Honestly I felt like I was going to throw up any minute now. I ran to the bathroom and did just that. I felt so sick but I have to go to school today. Darry couldn't afford to take me to the doctors and my school was picky on being absent without a doctors excuse which I can't get because Darry's at work and a call from the guardian which I couldn't get because Darry's at work. His boss has threaten to fire the next person with a personal call.

I rinsed my mouth out and waited downstairs for Two-Bit. Finally he arrived about 10 minutes before class started and we were going to just barely make it there. He had to speed, which made me even sicker to my stomach. I was just glad that the cops didn't spot him and pull us over; we might have never made it there. I raced inside to my locker and then my Spanish class. Even though it was hard to focus on my studies I somehow managed to make it through to lunch without throwing up again. At lunch I meet up with Two-Bit and Steve to head over to the DX but when we got there, we headed up having to turn back around and head back to school because some idiot hit the gasoline pump and they had the DX closed down. Two-Bit was able to find out if Soda was okay. He was. He still had to stay and give his report on what happened. Steve was happy, he didn't have to go to work and Soda said he probably would be home before I was.

I made it through my next 4 classes but toward the end of 8th period, I had to run to the bathroom to throw up. I was in there so long that class was over. When I was finished and cleaned up, I headed out to where Two-Bit's car was. I didn't even know if he would still be waiting there. I knew Steve wanted to get home as soon as possible since he didn't have to work. I was happy when I got there that Two-Bit was waiting for me but no Steve. I gave him a confused look. Hoping he would get the hint of my question since I still couldn't talk.

"You're wondering where Steve is, huh?"

I nodded.

"Soda came down to get him around 6th period. They said that they were going to the rodeo and asked if I wanted to come along but I have plans with Kathy and I know that if that stupid thing doesn't kill me and only injures me, she would finish the rest. Plus if I wasn't here, how would you get home. By the way, what took you so long?"

I shook my head. He didn't bother asking anymore. We got in the car and Two-Bit dropped me off at my house and headed home cause he had to pick up Kathy for their date soon. I was happy when I got out of the car. He started going on about what they were going to be doing tonight and I didn't want to hear it. Listening to Two-Bit talk about his plans was making me sick again. As soon as he dropped me off I ran inside to throw up again. I have no idea what I'm throwing up; I haven't eaten much in the last 5 days. I decided that I needed more sleep so I headed up stairs and finished my homework. Around 7:30 I went sleep.

The next two days were a blur. I don't know how I made it through the week but soon it was Friday. I don't even remember taking my math exam much except I remember this one question I couldn't answer. On Friday morning I was woken to Darry shaking me awake.

"Come on Pony. Wake up."

I wish he was stop shaking me. I still wasn't feeling good, even though yesterday I didn't throw up at all. I still hadn't gotten my voice back. I sat up and stared at him. I took a quick look at the clock and realized why he was shaking me. It was 9! I missed two classes. I started to get ready but Darry stopped me.

"Slow down little buddy. There's no school today. A water main broke. So school's canceled. We decided to let you sleep some. Soda and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today. We both have the day off and I know we've been so busy this week and haven't seen much of you."

I shook my head. I missed seeing them but I wasn't feeling up to it. Darry gave me a worried look.

"Why?"

I shrugged. I didn't think I had my voice back. I haven't for almost a week.

"Answer me, Pone. Why? Aren't you feeling okay?"

I shrugged. I tried to talk but I was right, still nothing. Darry gave me another weird look. I walked over to my desk and grabbed a pen and notebook. I wrote: I haven't been feeling pretty hot all week. Sorry to ruin your day Darry.

"You didn't ruin my day. Why aren't you talking to me?"

'I haven't been able to talk since last Saturday.'

Darry looked shocked.

"Why haven't you told us about this sooner?"

'You were busy.'

"Ponyboy."

Darry put his hand to my forehead. I knew I wasn't that sick anymore, and I was right because his worried looked, started to fade a little.

"Are you telling me you haven't had your voice for 6 days and none of us noticed?"

'Yep.'

"Ponyboy, we weren't busy all the time, why haven't you told me or Soda sooner."

'It's nothing really. I just had a sore throat and then lost my voice.'

"Fever?"

'Maybe, I never checked.'

Darry sighed. I was waiting for him to start yelling at me for being irresponsible, but I didn't think I needed to go whining to him every time I felt a little under the weather.

"I'm not going to yell at ya Pony, calm down."

I didn't realize that I was showing how nervous I was. When I did, I could feel my ears and cheeks turning red, and I was rubbing my hands together.

"But Pony, if you don't get your voice back by Monday, we're going to the doctor. I know how much you hate to but there might be something seriously wrong. Did you take any medicine since you got sick?" 

I shook my head.

'We can't afford it.'

Darry got me by my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.

"Now listen to me. When it comes to your health, I don't care if I have to work 10 jobs. I don't want something to happen to you. You understand me?"

I nodded my head.

'I'm sorry, Dare. I thought I was mature enough to take care of myself.'

"I know."

I watched Darry leave the room, feeling slightly guilty for not telling anyone. When Darry came back, he had the flashlight from the bathroom.

"I want to see your throat," he demanded.

I opened by mouth and watched Darry's face to know if there was anything wrong. I figured that the redness was going away, because his face became less tense.

"Your throats not red anymore, so I don't want to give you medicine now. How much talking did you try to do while you were sick?"

'A little on Friday, but I only tried to talk once everyday since Saturday seeing if I had my voice back. When I didn't, I didn't talk."

"Good. Hopefully you be able to talk again soon. You want to rest some more or come down stairs and hang out with the rest of us?"

'I feel good. I'll be down soon.'

"Okay, buddy."

TBC….

Please keep reviewing, I love them. I don't own the outsiders.


	5. Chapter 5: What's worse then being sick?

(Pony's POV)

I followed Darry down stairs. Shit, my nose was bothering me. It started burning. I let out a loud sneeze, which made Soda come out of the kitchen followed by Johnny. Darry turned around and was staring at me. In fact all three of them were staring at me. I gave them a puzzling look. Darry, sighing, turned around to face Soda.

"It seems that our little brother has been keeping a secret from us, Soda."

"You alright, Pony?"

He asked me as he started walking over to me. I didn't say anything which made the worried look on his face, even more worried, if possible.

"He can't answer you, he lost his voice."

"That sucks. Good thing there's no class today. You might need your voice in class."

By this time the rest of the gang came into the room, Dally was back also. They were all staring at me. I swear I saw Darry grinning.

"He didn't lose his voice this morning. He hasn't been able to talk since Saturday."

The whole gang has their mouths almost literary to the floor. Soda walked closer to me. Steve was grinning. Two-Bit walked up to me, grinning also.

"See, we say you didn't talk much. I didn't even think that your not talking for the past week was anything out of the ordinary. I thought you were just being yourself."

Soda gave me a worried look.

"Are you feeling better?"

I turned away from my brother and went into a fit of sneezing. Darry went into the kitchen, re-emerging a minute later with a box of tissues. He handed them to me. I mouthed thanks back to him. Two-Bit, Steve, and Dally walked back to the kitchen. Soon Soda and Darry left, but Johnny stayed with me. He grabbed a pad and pen that were next to him on the table and he handed it to me.

"How are you feeling?"

'I've been better.'

"So you've been sick since Saturday?"

'Friday.'

"Why didn't you tell me then? You were able to talk then. I wouldn't have gone with Dally if I knew you weren't feeling well."

'I didn't want to be a bother. It's nothing really. I'm just a little under the weather.'

"You're not a bother. I hope it's nothing Pony. Can you even speak a little?"

I tried, but nothing came out. I got up and headed to the kitchen with Johnny on my tail. Darry looked up when I entered. He watched me as I walked over to the sink and got some water, hoping that would help. Damn, did my throat burn. For the past week I wasn't feeling horrible but all of a sudden today I really felt like crap. I tried talking again.

"Pony, if you can't talk today, stop trying or you're going to make it worse."

I left the kitchen with Johnny still following me. I walked up to the couch where I had left the pad and pen.

'Where were you and Dally?'

"The next town over, one of Dally's old friends needed Dally's help. I explored the town and it was nice to be able to get away for a while. Their town is really nice. It was nice to get away from my parents, even if it was only for a week."

'I'm glad.'

I started going into fits of coughing. Johnny moved away a little bit. I knew he didn't want to get sick too. I got up and headed up stairs. I knew Johnny wasn't going to follow me right way. I went into my dresser and found some cough drops. I popped a couple in my mouth. They started working. I heard someone walking up the stairs. Darry walked into the room.

"You okay Pony? We heard you coughing."

I opened my mouth to show him the cough drops. He nodded his head, asked me if I was okay and headed back down stairs. I stayed and got ready for the day. I took a long hot shower by the time I was done the bathroom was completely full of steam. I heard the door open. Two-Bit popped his head in

"Hey Pony. You still a live in there? Man, if you are in here, I can't see you. What are you trying to do, kill the germs with hot water? Trying to burn them out of you?"

I throw a bottle of shampoo at him and heard him screaming, I guess I got him good. I finished my shower, got dressed and headed back downstairs. I saw Two-Bit switching between rubbing his head and putting some ice on it. I guess I got him better than I thought. Steve turned to me.

"Nice one, kid. Two-Bit needs some sense knocked into him, but I don't think you hit him hard enough, he's still conscious."

Two-Bit turned around and punched him in the arm. I sat down on the floor on the opposite side of everyone else. I don't like being the center of attention and now that everyone knew I was sick they were watching me like they were waiting for something to happen. I couldn't stand it. I got up, grabbed a book and headed outside. The weather was perfect for a September morning. I knew Soda was behind me, watching me. I turned around and stared back at him.

"You okay Pony?"

He handed me the pad and pen.

'I'm fine; this is why I didn't tell you guys. I'm fine there's nothing wrong with me.'

"You can't talk Pony. We're just worried. We're all each other have. We're a family. Steve cares about you, even if he doesn't show it."

Soda laughed. He walked up to me and hugged me. I pulled away shaking my head.

"What?"

'You trying to get sick too?'

"No. Just please don't do this again, Pone. We're really worried about you."

'I'm fine.'

Soda walked back in the house and asked me if I was coming. I told him that since it was a nice day I was going to stay out and read. He smiled and left me with my book. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me. I heard footsteps walking up behind me. I knew it was Soda checking up on me. I didn't pay any attention because I knew that when he was saw I was fine he would just go back in the house. I felt someone hit me in the head and everything went black.

TBC….

Not really where I thought I was going but I think this might be interesting. Please review. Thank you for reading. I'm really busy tomorrow so there might not be another chapter up until Wednesday. I don't own the outsiders.


	6. Chapter 6: What did I do?

(Normal POV)

Ponyboy had been missing for 6 hours until anyone notice. Darry walked outside while everyone inside was engrossed in a wrestling match. He expected to see his youngest brother on the porch, still reading his book where Soda had left him, but he wasn't there. His book was. Darry headed back inside and pulled Steve off of Soda. Soda looked annoyed.

"What the hell, Darry? I almost had him."

"Yeah right, buddy," Steve laughed.

"Soda, did Ponyboy say anything to you about leaving the porch, maybe going to the lot?"

"No, why?"

"He isn't out there. I don't know where he went to. Johnny?"

"Sorry, Dare, he didn't say anything to me. Are you sure he isn't out there?"

The whole gang headed outside. They spilt up looking everywhere for Ponyboy. After an hour and everyone had regrouped back at the Curtis' house, Darry's growing concern was getting to everyone now. Johnny looked like he was on the verge of tears and Two-Bit's wacky grin was gone and replaced with a scared expression. Steve was even getting worried. Soda was the worst; he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Darry, what are we going to do? We have no idea who took him or where he is? Are you going to call the police and say what, he was kidnapped?" 

"Yep. We have to. Don't worry buddy."

"I swear I'm going to kill those stupid socs, I know their behind this," said Dally. He was pissed.

"We can't, Dally, we all have a hunch it was them but we don't have proof. Plus they usually don't kidnap us, jumping us is more their style. I'm going to go call the police now."

The rest of the gang stayed outside. Steve was trying to comfort Soda.

(Pony's POV)

I had no idea where I was or how I go there. It looked like a little shed but I'm not sure. There were no windows and the door was locked shut, of course, whoever put me in here obviously didn't want me to get out. I started looking around for another way out. I was starting to wonder if these walls were weak enough that if one good blow who send them down. It was freezing in this place. I started another fit of coughs. This made my sore throat worse. God, I felt like I was on fire. I felt my forehead thinking that I couldn't be getting worse. Boy was I wrong. My head felt like it was on fire too. I figured I was getting worse which made me getting out of here as soon as possible more important. I wanted to yell, to see if anyone could hear me and help but nothing came out. I still didn't have my voice and I began to fear that I wasn't going to make it. I tried to get up but my feet were bounded together. Lucky my hands weren't but the ropes where on too tight and the only way they were getting off was with a knife and mine was on the dresser at home.

I heard someone coming to the door and decided to pretend that I was still asleep so that they would go away. I lay back down and waited, unfortunately they weren't going to be leaving without something. The person kicked my side. I bolted up and stared down the face of my kidnapper. He was tall and muscular. I knew right away that he was a soc from school because he looked to be around Soda's age, but I had no idea who he was. He smiled down at me but I knew that nothing good was going to be coming from it. He walked around me to the other side of the room but he didn't say a word and when he got the other side of the room he ignored my presence entirely. There was a box of things on the other side of the room he reached in and took out a switchblade. He turned around to me; I began to squirm away from him. He walked right pass me and out the door again. He must have enjoyed that. I rested again hoping the gang would get to before it was too late.

(Two-Bit's POV)

We started search all through Tulsa for Ponyboy. Dally was sure that the Socs had taken Ponyboy and he had to their side of town. Darry wouldn't let him go by himself so he sent Johnny with him. Darry and Soda were searching one side of the greaser's side and Steve and I were on the other, closer to where the Soc's side started. We were looking in sheds, shacks, anything that wasn't too big and look abandoned. We started searching around the school. The water main mess had all been cleaned up and everyone went home. We walked around and searched the place up and down. Nothing. We had off, continuing our search. No sign of Pony anywhere. Darry told us all to be back at the Curtis house, whether we found him or not.

When we got there, Johnny, Dally, and Darry were there already.

"Where's Soda," Steve asked.

Darry pointed up the stairs. Steve went up to see how his buddy was. I stayed.

"Anything, Dare?"

"No. I called the police. Their looking into it."

"They're not going to do anything about it. All they see is some greaser gone. They don't care. We have to go back out and look for him," Dally practically screamed.

"I know that Dally, but we're not going to be able to find him in the dark. As soon as it's light outside, we're going to look for him."

"Who knows what will happen by then, don't you care?"

Johnny and I stared at Dally. We were just as pissed as he was. Ponyboy was our buddy, the youngest in the gang but we all knew better then to tell Darry that he didn't care about his brothers. Steve and Soda came down just in time to watch Dally put his foot in his mouth. Darry started fuming.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Winston? I do care about my brothers. I didn't let the stupid state take them away when our parents died, but I know my limits and I'm not going to let anything happen to Soda or any of you. Your just as much family," Darry yelled the last part.

He stormed off into the kitchen with Soda on his tail. The three of us just stared at Dally. He started calming down, but he didn't look sorry for what he said. We sat in the living room waiting for Soda to calm Darry down. About an hour later, Soda came out from the kitchen and announced he was going to bed. Steve followed him, probably was going to be up there all night, comforting Soda. Dally walked in the kitchen. Johnny and I listened in on the conversation, waiting to see if we needed to pry Darry off of Dally.

"Darry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's alright, Dal, you're just as frustrated as the rest of us. Come on, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

We all headed to bed, but I doubt any of us got any sleep. As I just to fall asleep, I wondered what Pony was doing right now. I couldn't image how afraid he was right now. I started to fear that we weren't going to be seeing him ever again.

(Pony's POV)

I tried not to fall asleep. I had heard Steve and Two-Bit walking around earlier but they left. I tried to scream, yet nothing. I tried to make some noise but the tall man came in, right before that and tied my hands together. I had been sobbing for the past hour. I couldn't help it or stop it. Two-Bit and Steve were right there. They could have saved me but they didn't know I was here. That's when I started to get real worried, if they came by once and didn't find me, they probably weren't going to be coming back.

A couple hours after they left, the guy came back. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"I saw your friends where here, greaser. Too bad their too stupid to figure out where you are."

He pulled me up by my hair and dragged me out of the small room. I started thrashing about trying to kick him but I was too weak from being sick and from no sleep. He threw me up against a tree. I finally saw where I was. They kept me in the old shed near the high school. No one used it anymore so they were able to keep me there without anyone being the wiser. I felt big strong arms pull me up. The guy who had been coming in and out of the shed was grinning at me. He stood just a couple of feet in front of me. He had a belt in one hand.

"You have no idea who I am, do you, Curtis?"

I shook my head.

"You do know my baby bother. Charles Nesby, right? He's failing English because of you, and he's been suspended."

I was confused at first but then I realized what he was talking about. Charles sat next to me in English. A few times he had asked to cheat off of me. I ignored him the first few times but when the teacher had caught him cheating on out midterm, he gave him an F on it and he was suspended for a week.

"Now, I'm going to …. knock some scene into you."

He raised the belt. I had to close my eyes. The guy behind me, who was holding me up pushed my hand outward. I felt the belt come down hard on my right hand. He hit it several time. I didn't bother counting. After a few minutes, he threw the belt down. All I saw was his fist coming toward my stomach. One hit knocked the air out of me. I let out a yelp that was quite but made some noise. I tired to yell for help but I guess I didn't have my voice back completely. Many punches and a few hit later, the two Socs throw me back in the shed and locked the door. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I was a greaser I shouldn't cry but I couldn't help it. I remembered reading in the paper about a greaser form the Barley gang being murdered. Police thought it was other greasers but we all knew it was a Socs. I didn't think I was going to live.

TBC….

Sorry if this seems a bit disturbing, but I think I watch too many crime dramas. I don't own the outsiders. Sorry between school and I'm a cashier and Christmas is our busiest time hopeful the wait for the next chapter. Thank you to those whose have waited patiently.


	7. Chapter 7: Discovery

(Soda's POV)

After calming down Darry, I went up to mine and Pony's room. Steve had followed me. I didn't say a word to him when he entered. I knew him and Pony hated each other but he did something that surprised me. He cried. I looked up at him; he was trying to hide it, of course. I realized he did care about Pony. We were a family, the only real family each of us have. I didn't say anything to Steve I just lay down on my bed and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up I saw Steve was fast asleep next to me. I noticed it was light outside, I headed to Darry's room, and he wasn't there. I went to the living room and no one was there. I discovered they were all gone. I went back to my room and woke Steve up.

"Everyone's gone. Come on, let's go look for Pony."

In a matter of minutes we were out the door.

(Pony's POV)

The night was horrible, I was freezing. My hands were still bound and became sore. My voice was coming back, but I didn't think it would do any good now. No one was going to come back here to look for me. I looked around for something sharp to cut the rope. I didn't have a chance to find anything before I heard someone coming up to the shed. I was hoping it was someone from the gang but doubted it. Charles' older brother walked in grinning, I knew what was coming but I didn't know how bad it was going to be. A different teenager came in with him. They picked me up and took me outside just like before. When they untied my hands I tried to put up a fight but I was too weak from lack of food and water. They started punching me.

"I don't think you learned your lesson from yesterday."

"Plus, your just some stupid greaser like Dallas, worthless and no one will miss you," the other one said spitting. I didn't know what else to do but prayed that they wouldn't keep it up for too long.

(Two-Bit's POV)

I and Darry were looking for Pony by the school again. Dally and Johnny were on the farther side of town (on our side, of course) while Steve and Soda were sleeping. Darry thought it best that Soda get some sleep while he could because who knows how long it was going to take until we found Pony. The day before we searched everywhere for him with no luck. So Darry thought that maybe we needed to search those places better. If we still couldn't find him that meant that those Socs might be keeping him on their side of town, and it would be a miracle if we looked over there and didn't get killed.

When Darry and I got to the school we heard a fight going on. He started running toward the fight. I followed pulling out my blade in case. Darry was way ahead of me. He reached the fight and stopped, a look of horror was plainly on his face. Almost instantaneously Darry took off again. I heard him scream at someone to stop. When the fight finally came in view I saw what had shocked him. Two Socs were beating up Ponyboy. I ran to help Darry. He took the big one who was punching Pony and he wasn't going easy on him. The guy who was holding Pony up started to leave with him. I went after them. I grabbed the Soc by his collar and pulled him down to the ground. He yelped in shock. While Darry and I were fighting the Socs, I saw Ponyboy trying to leave.

(Soda's POV)

Steve and I were searching for Ponyboy. We saw Johnny and Dally who said Darry and Two-Bit were by the school. Steve and I ran over to see if they had any luck and to see where they had already looked. When we got there, I saw Darry and Two-Bit fighting some Socs. We went to go help them but all of a sudden, Steve stopped and grabbed my wrist. I gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?" 

"Soda, its Ponyboy."

I turned and saw him weakly walking away. Steve went to help the guys. I raced over to Pony. I grabbed his shoulder and he jumped.

"Leave me alone," he said trying to get away.

"Ponyboy it's me Soda."

He turned around and collapsed into my arms. I picked him up and raced home. He was so light. I didn't know if they had feed him anything in a couple of days plus I know when he's sick he doesn't eat. It took some time, but when I got there, I laid him on the couch and checked for a fever. It was gone. I waited for him to wake up again. The poor little guy was probably exhausted. Then it hit me, he had talked. He voice was back. I didn't even realize it at the time.

(Pony's POV)

I wanted to leave that place when Darry and Two-Bit started fighting the Socs. I had faith in the gang, they could win any fight, but in case they didn't I wanted out of there. So Charles' brother couldn't find me. When I started walking I realized how weak I was. I could barely stand. Thankfully it was Soda who found me and I passed out.

When I came to Soda was standing over me. He looked so worried and tired. When he noticed I was awake he hugged me.

"Pony, are you okay? They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"

I hadn't realized until he hugged me just how much they had beaten me up. My jaw and torso were throbbing along with my head. I didn't want to worry Soda more so I lied.

"I'm fine, not hurt at all."

He bought it. That's when Steve, Two-Bit, and Darry walked in. The looked so tired, they must have done those Socs in but good. Darry walked over to me and Soda.

"Pony…," was all he could say. It was weird to see Darry at a loss for words.

"Are you alright? They didn't beat you up too bad, did they?"

Crap. Soda looked shocked.

"You said they didn't hurt you."

"You got your voice back, Pony," I heard Two-Bit ask but I didn't answer. Darry started to life my shirt. I tried to stop him but he gave me a stern glare, so I gave up. He rolled my shirt up to my chest and stop. I looked down and saw just how bad it was. Almost my whole torso was purple. There were a few spots where they must have punched so hard that it broke the skin because there were some blood spots on my shirt. Also my torso was a bit swollen. I think I must have at least one broken rib.

"What did they do to you," Darry asked.

I could see the fear in Soda's eyes, the anger in Steve's, and the worry in Two-Bit's. Weird I didn't think Two-Bit had a care in the world. Darry was starring me down until I was going to tell him what happened. I took a deep breath. Just then Dally and Johnny walked in the door. Dally went straight to the bathroom but Johnny had noticed I was there and ran over to the couch and stopped when he saw my stomach. Darry got up and went to get the first aid kit. I started to tell them what happened.

"The one Soc is the brother of Charles."

Two-Bit interrupted, "The kid that was trying to cheat off of you in English?"

"Yep, he wanted to get revenge for the suspension and the failing grade that his brother got in English. They took me off of the porch right after I went out there. They throw me in the shed and kept me there for a few hours until they took me out and started beating me up."

"And that's when we found you right?"

Darry asked as he re-entered the living room. I knew how upset it was going to make them but I knew that they weren't going anywhere until I told them the truth.

"No that was still the day they had kidnapped me. When you found me was the second time they had beaten me up. In between they left me in the shed, bound."

"Did they give you anything, baby," Soda asked.

I shook my head. That's when Soda left I'm guessing to get me some water and food. I think he was just asking so he would have a reason to leave. I could see that he was on the verge of crying. Steve followed him. Darry treated my wounds and when Soda came back with food and water, he allowed me to take some aspirin. After that all of them but Johnny left to go to the kitchen. Johnny sat down on the couch. I didn't want to talk anymore. I had finally got my voice back but I never wanted to keep quite more. Johnny turned to me.

"What's all right Pony? You aren't leaving anything out just to protect us."

"No. I promise you, I told you guys everything."

"Except that you're scared. I know you're shaking."

I knew that Johnny could do that. Get out of anyone what they were truly feeling even if they didn't want to tell you or didn't know themselves. I started shaking more, I lost control of it. I had been trying to hid it from the gang because they were worried about me enough, they didn't need to see me break down, but I did in front of Johnny. He pulled me close and allowed my to cry on his shoulder. I could hear the rest of them stop talking and walking into the living room but all of them kept their distance.

"I thought they were going to kill me Johnny," I whispered so they other couldn't hear.

I heard Johnny ask them if they wouldn't mind leaving us alone. Soda tried to protest but Darry stopped him. Soon they left. Johnny pulled me off of his shoulder. He was very timid but sometimes he even surprised me.

"I promise that we are not going to let that happen to you. They are not going to kill you, Pony."

"Thanks Johnny."

"Your welcome."

"Johnny, I'm going to go take a shower and then a nap."

"Okay, I'll let your brothers know where you're going."

I walk to my room and striped then headed to the shower. I wasn't in there long; I didn't get much sleep over the last two days. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

TBC…..

Sorry I've been taking so long. I think that the next chapter may be the last one. At least that's what I think right now. I would love any reviews. Thanks! I don't own the outsiders. If I did there would be more books. S.E. one just isn't enough.


	8. Author's note

To all my readers I'm so sorry how late my story is. College just started plus work I barely have a free time. please stay patient. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Thank you all. Math-geek3


	9. Chapter 8: Not Worth It

(Pony's POV)

The Socs where punching me in the stomach and the jaw. I could still feel the strong arms around me keeping me pinned down so that they could beat me up. I tried to yell for help but nothing came out. I looked into the face of Charles' brother and saw the horrifying grin of a man who was prepared to kill. I tried to fight back but they were too strong. When I could feel myself losing consciousness, I bolted out of my bed and looked around for the Socs. They were no where to be found, that was when I realized that they were just a dream. I sat up for couple of minutes trying to collect my thoughts and surroundings. I was in my room; I must have been sleeping all day because it was almost pitch black outside. I could hear the gang talking amongst themselves. I slowly got off of my bed, attempting not to make a sound to get the gangs attention. I walked over to the door and slightly opened it. I could hear them talking much better and trying to listen in.

"So is there going to be a rumble," Steve asked. "I think he should pound those Socs in but good. They need to learn what happens when you take on of us."

"Yeah, I'm ready for a good rumble myself," Dally said. Dally was never one for happiness but I could sure hear it in his voice when he talked about beating up Socs.

I tried to quietly walk back to my room but I hit the one lose broad.

"You awake Pony," Soda asked.

I did the same stupid thing people do when they are caught; they freeze and hope that just because they aren't moving, no one will see them. Yep stupid. Sodapop was at the bottom of the stairs staring at me. I turned around to face him.

"Did you hear what we were talking about Pony?"

I nodded. I turned right back around and ignored Soda calling after me. I could hear someone following me. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I shut the door but we didn't have a lock on it. I hoped that the other person would get the message that I wanted to be left alone. He didn't. I heard the door open; I was under the covers up to my head.

"Pony, are you okay," I heard Johnny ask.

"I just tired Johnny."

"Ponyboy I don't want a rumble any more than you, but Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit are already set on having a rumble, they want to get back at the Socs who kidnapped you."

"It won't do any good, Johnny. We win, nothing will change. We lose, it will only get worse. I don't want any of you getting hurt over me. I'm not worth it."

"That's not true. I don't think fighting will do any good either, but Pony, you are worth it. You're family to all of us. If you weren't then the guys wouldn't be planning on a rumble if you weren't worth it."

"I don't want there to be a rumble. I don't like it."

I guess Johnny figured that it was going to do any good talking to me because I could feel him getting off the bed and leaving. I don't know when but sometime I fell back asleep. I heard Soda coming to bed but he didn't say anything to me. I felt Darry shaking me awake.

"Come on Pony, wake up."

"What is it Darry?"

"How do you feel?"

"Good, I guess."

"Good, the school's open again and it's Monday!"

"You know Darry; I think I might have been wrong I'm starting to …"

"Don't even bother. You're going, too late."

I got ready for school. I heard the gang talking quietly in the kitchen. I snuck out to hear what they were talking about.

"Dally is there still going to be a rumble," Johnny asked.

"Not sure. Tim is in jail along with most of the Barley gang. There aren't too many of us to even have a rumble, although I think we should still have the rumble. We got to show those Socs what happens when you mess with one of us."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Dal. Pony is really upset about the rumble. I think you should call it off, besides it was only two guys," Johnny said.

"Are you standing up for them?"

"Of course not but Dally there's no use in fighting them when it was only between Pony and one other Soc."

"So what do you want us to do, just wait until they beat the rest of us up. Do you want another one of us to get kidnapped?"

The rest of the gang had been staying out of the conversation between Johnny and Dally until now. Two-Bit spoke up.

"He doesn't want that, but he's got a point Dally."

"If you guys ain't going to do something about them, I will."

Johnny tried to stop Dally but Two-Bit stopped him.

"Let him cool down, Johnny."

"We can't have a rumble; Pony was way too upset about it. He doesn't think he's worth us fighting."

"Of course he is, he's family too."

"Good luck telling him that, he wouldn't listen to me."

At that point I left. I didn't want to hear anymore and if I was late for school Darry would kill me. I went back up stairs and changed into some decent clothes. I grabbed my books and headed out the door without being noticed. I made it about half way to school when I heard a car coming up behind me. i froze, hoping it wasn't a soc. I stopped and waited to see if the car would keep going. It didn't.

"Ponyboy, come on, I'll give you a ride."

More surprising it was Steve, I jumped in his truck and we headed to school. I guess he would be going to school today.

"You know, one of us could take you to school, after all me and Two-Bit are heading that way."

"Where's Two-Bit?"

"He went to go check on Dally, I offered to pick you up."

"Why, I thought I was a brat, pain in your ass kid, who always got in the way?"

Steve stopped the car and turned the engine off.

"Look, Pone. Sure of course I think you get in the way. I'm seventeen and your fourteen. We too different, but your like a kid brother to me too. I never want you to get hurt. We're all willing to pound those Socs in good for what they did to you."

"No, there's too much already. You guys don't have to get hurt over me, I'm not worth it..."

"Stop, you're one of us. We're a family and no matter what you think, you're part of that family too. We fight for each other."

"Still I don't like it."

"Look, kid. We'll all talk when you get home, okay?"

"Okay."

Steve started up the car again. The rest of the trip was quite. Steve parked the car and we headed inside. The two Socs who head kidnapped me weren't there and none of the other Socs gave us trouble about it. Sure the usually trouble but nothing more. I walked to my Spanish class and went on with my day as normal, thinking about how I'm going to convince the gang not to fight with the Socs. Darry, Soda, and Johnny would be the easiest. If they knew how much I didn't want them to fight they wouldn't. Two-Bit and Steve would be a little more difficult, but after awhile they would give up. The hardest would be Dally. He liked fighting too much.

After school instead of getting a ride home, I walked to the lot to think. I sat with my back against the water fountain.

(Normal POV)

With Two-Bit and Steve.

"I'm going to kill that kid."

"Here I thought you said you wanted to drive him to school to have a heart to heart with him."

"No I said I wanted to talk with him. No heart to heart."

"No, god forbid you show your heart to anyone. What did he say to you? Any idea why he would take off without telling us?"

"No, he was just upset because we wanted to fight those Socs."

"Maybe that's why. We're not going to fight the Socs if we're looking for him."

"Wow, you actually used that thing on top of your shoulders."

Two-Bit glared at Steve. Two-Bit walked back into the school see if he could find Ponyboy there. Steve stayed outside waiting for both of them. He was getting annoyed. Ponyboy always knew how to push his buttons. Two-Bit came out 20 minutes later without the kid.

"No luck, huh?"

"No. I'm worried?"

"Wow, now serious Two-Bit."

"I can be serious, especially when I worried about someone I care about."

"What are we going to do? Tell Darry that his little brother is missing?"

"Oh, there is no way I'm doing that. Come on, let head to the Curtis' house and see if Ponyboy went straight home without us."

Steve and Two-Bit headed home. They got there before Darry and Soda. Johnny and Dally were there.

"What took you guys so long getting home? I thought you hated that place, didn't think you stay there any longer than you had to. Or were there blondes left there for Two-Bit to take his pick at?"

"No, we kind of lost Ponyboy. He isn't here, is he?"

"No, nice going. I don't think I'm going to stay here when you tell that to Darry. You're dead."

"Johnny, any idea on where Ponyboy would be?"

"Nope."

Two-Bit and Steve went into the kitchen and grabbed some chocolate cake. As soon as they walked into the kitchen, Johnny got up and left. When they walked backed into the living room, Johnny was gone.

"Where did Johnnycakes run off to?"

"I don't know as soon as you left, he ran out the door."

"Where was he going to?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Did you think to ask him as he was leaving," Steve asked raising his voice.

"No," Dally said emotionless.

Two-Bit and Steve sighed. As that moment Darry and Soda walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

(Johnny POV)

I ran over to the lot to see if Ponyboy was there. It was empty obviously. There was no one around. People rarely came around anymore. So many teenagers would spend their days fighting each other so parents stop bringing their kids. I walked around the whole lot looking for Ponyboy. No luck.

"Come on, Pone, I know your around here somewhere."

"Go away Johnny."

Finally I walked over to where I heard his voice and found Pony sitting on the ground with his knees to his chest. He wasn't looking at me, but staring at the ground. I slowly walked toward him trying not to scare him away. He didn't even seem to notice me. I sat down next to him and waited for him to talk.

"I'm not going back home, Johnny. I told you I don't want you guys fighting because of me. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. Please don't make me, Johnny."

"I wouldn't Pone, but the gang is worried about you and when Darry and Soda get home their going to be worried too. We just want to make sure that those Socs know that if they mess with one of us, their will be consequences. Look, I know Dally will listen to me. Come home and I'll try to talk to him."

Pony stared off into space for awhile before he turned to me and gave me a little smile.

"Ok."

(Normal POV)

"You lost my brother!"

"We didn't lose him. He didn't meet us outside the school like he was suppose to," Two-Bit said remaining calm.

"Darry just calm down. Lets go looking for him," Soda said.

Dallas was looking out the window. It had catch his interest more than the conversation that was taking place inside. No one was paying any attention to him until he spoke up.

"You don't have to go looking for him."

"Of course we do, Dallas," Darry shouting getting angrier.

"Nope because here comes Johnny with him."

Darry headed for the door, but Soda stopped him. He was pushing his brother back any from the kids.

"I think I should talk to him. You know see if I can figure out what is wrong."

"Fine."

Soda headed out the door before Johnny and Ponyboy came inside.

"Hey, Johnnycakes, why don't you head inside so I can talk to my little brother?"

Johnny didn't say anything but nodded his head and walked inside. Ponyboy sat on the one chair that was on their porch without saying a word to his brother. Soda sat down on the ground in front of him. He put his hands on Pony's knees and waited.

"Pone, what's wrong?"

"I don't like it."

"What? Talk to me."

Pony stood up and walked to the other side of the porch and sat down. He brought his knees up to his chest again. Soda knew that this was his way of shutting people out. His armor. He didn't want anyone near his when he did this, but Soda was too desperate to care at this point. He got up and sat down right next to his baby brother.

"Ponyboy."

"I don't like the fighting. I don't want you guys to fight because of me, I'm not worth it."

"Stop Pone. You are worth it. Darry and I are going to do anything to protect you. Anything. Pone, the whole gang just wants to keep you safe. We love you."

"But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you guys. Please don't fight."

Soda sighed.

"I'll try talking to them."

Soda walked back into the living room. Everyone watched him as he entered. Darry stood up and waited for Soda to talk. Soda was looking down at the ground when he entered and at first would only look at Darry.

"He doesn't want us to fight."

"So what does he want us to do, let the Socs get away with this? Why don't we just let them get away with everything they do to us," Dally practically yelled.

"Dally, it was only those two guys. We already took care of them."

"We haven't seen them at school yet," Two-Bit spoke up.

"So, what we're not going to fight them," Steve asked.

Dally turned to Johnny. Johnny just stared at him, then shook his head. Dally sighed and left the house.

"No."

He walked past Ponyboy, who didn't notice he was standing there until Dally spoke to him.

"We're not going to fight them, but if they do anything else, I can't guarantee I'll just stand back."

Pony didn't say anything but watched Dally walk away until Darry came outside. Darry took Soda's spot next to Pony.

"Ponyboy, I'm still mad at you for leaving without telling Steve or Two-Bit. Don't you think that they were going to be worried about you and when Soda and I came home and they told us that they didn't have any idea where you were? Pony after what happened last week, how could you?"

"I'm sorry, Darry," Pony yelled, standing up. He walked away from his brother to the other side of the porch.

"I needed to get away to think. I didn't want you guys fight over me. I'm sick of the fighting."

"I know, I am too Pony, but I'll do whatever I have to do to keep you and Soda safe. There's not going to be a fight."

Soda came out and joined them.

"Ponyboy, next time talk to one of us, instead of running like that. Promise me."

"I promise Soda.

the end

I'm sorry if that was a crappy end to the story. I hope you guys enjoyed my fanfic. Thank for reading it and reviewing it. I don't own The outsiders. Sorry this was so late. Thank you to all of your who were patient enough to stay with my story.


End file.
